


Shran

by Jesusisa3



Category: Phan, shran
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, IF YOUR TRIGGERED BY RAPE/NON-CON DONT READ THIS, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, but i think i kind of have a thing for shrek and dan now, i think the beginning doesnt make sense but go with it k, i want to write a second part, i wrote this at like two in the morning, like at all lmao, like it kind of turns me on??, so this probably isnt that good, there's a lot of grammer mistakes, word up for vegan dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusisa3/pseuds/Jesusisa3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''The ogre gestures towards Dan while climbing up the bed a bit more. Dan's clinging on to himself almost shaking, he's praying to every deity he doesn't believe in to stop what he thinks is gonna happen.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was night and Dan was feeling quite tired on his way home from visiting friends. while walking with them Dan strayed a bit and ended up in front of a guy giving out free samples of green juice. Since hes now vegan and health cautious he thought he should try it, the guy looked nice, so might as well. He picks up the cup and takes it like a shot. "lord!, fuck that was gross", he shouted a bit. He looked up to the guy, who gave him the smallest smirk. Weird, he thought while awkwardly putting the paper cup back on the table and walking away. "I thought Phil was the one who attracted weirdos" he mumbled. Dan texted his friends no he wasn't kidnapped and he was gonna get a cab home.

He hiked up the stairs to his flat and unlocked the door to the scent of Phil's little candles and went strait to his bedroom to change into comfier clothes. He passed out before he could even greet Phil.

 

 

 

 It was three in the morning when he awoke to a loud bang and if glitter had a sound that's what he heard. He opens his eyes to see fairy godmother, "OMG I'm on drugs, somebody literally drugged me! PHIL!! PHIL!" The frightened boy shouted while moving back on his bed . Dan's too shocked to move. Fairy godmother starts singing, fluttering around the room something about a princess and lots of cash and fuck all. Once she's finished Dan goes to speak but instead is being dragged off in the air into a floating carriage. "Lets go Kyle" she says to the driver, after giving Dan a sleeping potion.

 

Dan wakes up on a bed in a dimly lit hut, clad in only his boxers and lsp shirt. It smells awful and his heart is racing because he has no idea where he is.

He starts to move off the bed but halts when he hears "Hey princess," in a deep Scottish accent.

"Oh my god" he says through gritted teeth. He looks up and sees a giant green ogre, 'shrek'.

  
Dan's scared, his hearts racing faster than it ever has. He's thinking of ways to get out. where even am I, what is he going to do to me, the boy thinks. Shrek cuts his thoughts off, "sorry to keep you waiting," he says as sitting on the edge of the bed. " W-why am I here?" Dan asks quietly, not like anyone would here him anyways. "Well princess," Dan shutters at the name, "I did some work for fairy godmother and she said I could have something in return." The ogre gestures towards Dan while climbing up the bed a bit more. Dan's clinging on to himself almost shaking, he's praying to every deity he doesn't believe in to stop what he thinks is gonna happen.

"You know Dan, it does get pretty lonely in the swamp all by me self."

He's now right next to Dan and running a big green finger down his arm. There is no way Dan can get himself out of this, if he tries Shrek will probably kill him. "Now now princess, don't be too scared I just want to _breed_ you," Shrek says in a smirk tone. Dan's eyes widen at that and he freezes. Shrek's smiling as he says " take off your clothes and get on all fours." The shaking boy does as he says and waits, not anticipating whats to come.

 

P-please Shrek, don't" Dan croaks. He feels a large finger ghosting over his sensitive hole and another large hand grabbing one of his cheeks. He's getting a little bit turned on. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to pretend it's some one else. That someone else being his best friend or ya know Evan Peters.

  
He hears a bottle open and seconds later there's a large wet finger rubbing circles around his rim. He accidentally lets out a moan that makes Shrek proceed to shove his whole middle finger in. Dan shrieks in pain, the size of Shrek's finger is literally 3 of his. "I knew you would like this princess" Shrek says lustfully, oblivious to Dan's pain. Shrek's finger keeps pushing in and out, jabbing and curving at his sensitive walls. He hits Dan's prostate and he internally screams at how good it felt. The wide stretch of Shrek's finger now felt good and he knew it was fucked up but he wanted more. Just then Shrek added another finger.

Dan groaned, his cock was so hard against his belly and leaking precum. Shrek was now scissoring his hole wide open to make room for his giant ogre cock. Dans pushing against shreks fingers and panting, when he feels the fingers pull out. He feels shuffling on the bed so he turns his head and sees Shrek, naked, no more plaid leggings.

He feels bile coming up his throat as takes in the view. 'What on earth am I doing, how did I get hard from this', he thinks to himself.

"Ya like what ya see, huh?", Shrek says.

No, he doesn't want Shrek's dirty green cock in his hole. Fuck, he has to get out of here fast. He gets up and makes it to the side of the bed before Shrek's hands pick him up and throw him back on the bed on his stomach.

"Thought ya could get away from me princess, eh?", he questions the boy. "Answer me!" Shrek shouts. "NO Shrek, i-i didn't", Dan whimpers. Dan's sides hurt from where Shrek grabbed him and his hole aches. What did he do to deserve this? He's being pulled up by the sides so his butt is in the air, his knees bent under him, and his face is lying on his crossed arms. Tears are coming out of his eyes when he feels Shrek's fat wet cock rub against him. Shrek pushes in slowly because of how tight he is . Dan wants to die, Shrek's cock is too big for him. He feels like he is gonna explode, it hurts so bad he doesn't know how he hasn't literally split in half yet. But Dan's silent, not wanting to anger Shrek. When Shrek's in all the Dan can really feel the stretch, mixed with the pain and pleasure and he feels himself getting hard again. Maybe he's a masochist, Dan thinks. Shrek pulls out then slams back in making Dan let out a loud breathy "uhh." Shrek keeps pounding into Dan tight hot hole, watching how his dark green cock disappears in it. Dan reaches down to tug on his cock, to try to make some of the pain go away.

After a few minutes the ogre notices and pulls both of Dan's hands behind his back. "No touching slut," he says. In one hand he holds Dan's wrists together, the other has a death grip on his hip. He pounds in extra hard this time hitting Dan's spot repeatedly while saying, "your in my swamp now". Dan's mind goes blank as he cums at that. Shrek is still pounding Dan's now too sensitive hole for a few minutes. "Uh, I'm gonna swamp". Shrek groans. Green mucky cum shoots deep into Dan. Shrek pulls out of Dan and falls asleep on the other side of the bed. Dans now laying on his side, back facing Shrek when he feels it. Feels the nasty ogre that just fucked hims cum dripping out of his ass. He stands up and looks down at it dripping down his thighs. He cups his hand and puts it behind his back to catch the remaining cum. He cringes when he feels it drip into hand. Dan curiously pulls it up to his face to look and smell at it. "What!?!", Dan harshly whispers. "This is the green juice that guy gave me!!!" Dan whispers in disbelief."I'm gonna vomit".


	2. Escape

Dan has just got his clothes back on after cleaning himself up. Only the pair of black briefs and shirt that he arrived in offer him any coverage. He's wobbling from how sore his backside is and the pain shooting up into his spine. Bruises of giant hand marks forming on his hips make him feel a bit more unsteady. His whole body is screaming in agony.

Dan is tiptoeing around Shrek's house only lit by candles, trying to find his way out. The entire hut is creepy and it smells awful, almost like he's in a...swamp. That gets him thinking of where the hell he is. He finds the door and opens it as quietly as possible, for fear of waking Shrek up, and risk another round or beating even. He peers outside to see an opening of just dirt, an outhouse, and moss covered trees.

Dan's mind is swimming in anxiety, he wants to cry. He was no remote idea where on earth he could be. This is a psychopaths paradise, no electricity and in the middle of nowhere. Dan's shutting the wooden door as quietly as possible and walking around to check the area out. To make matters even worse he's barefoot because he was kidnapped in the middle of night out of a peaceful sleep. He's so scared he's shaking. It's dark, he doesn't know where he is, and he just wants to go home and cuddle with Phil. Maybe he'll never see Phil again, maybe he'll die out here, the scared boy thinks.

It's with that hot salty tears are falling down his cheeks and he's trying to hold sobs in. His mind is in fight or flight mode. Dan is now realizing that every second he stays in front of his predators house the less time he has to escape. Dan books it. He's running as fast as he can down some trail. His feet are getting cuts from all of debris but he doesn't notice because of pure adrenaline pumping through his veins to save himself. He's been running for so long. He's breathing hard and his legs are starting to cramp up, so he slows down. He notices that wherever he has ended up is quite serene. There's plush green grass and trees lining the trail. The sun is just barely coming up, casting a soft pink and orange upon everything it touches.  _Shit._ The sun is rising, Dan realizes. He looks around to see for any sign of life but nothing. He sits down on the grass beside the trail. He pulls his knees up to his face, lets out a deserved sigh, and cries. Cries because what if he's lost now and dies from dehydration. Cries because honestly, it sounds better than whatever Shrek had planned for him.

Because he's never felt more alone and helpless in his life. He's laying down now, curling into himself. Imagining the tall grass around him is purposefully trying to hide him away from the world. Trying to protect him and comfort him with its soft embrace outlining Dan's broken form. He shaking and letting out wrecked sobs. His nose is running, tempting to enter his mouth. He takes the front of his lsp shirt and wipes his nose off. His eyes are red and bloodshot, face is wet and cold from tears that slowly dry. He lays there with his eyes focused on a stray flower. Trying not to pay attention to his bleeding feet, or the throbbing pain coming from his midsection. He closes his eyes and surrenders to the tension behind them from exhaustion and not enough sleep.

Dan dreams of hot showers, making dinner with Phil, his mom telling him she loves him no matter what, movie theater popcorn, favorite music albums and every comforting thing his subconscious can conjure up. 

 . 

 

 

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

 

 

 _Footsteps_. Dan is slowly waking to the sound of loud footsteps banging on the dirt, quickly coming near to where he's laying. He's bleary eyed because the sun is shining in his face. His heart is beating fast and loud. He lays his body flat against the ground and uses his feet to push him back, to get him farther away from the sound of which is most likely Shrek coming to get him. As he is pushing himself back his entire body is in agony, letting him know that he definitely needs medical care.

" _Where are you, ya fucking brat!"_

He hears Shrek call from the distance. Dan's now backed up farther into the grass where the trees grew thicker and is flush against the back of one. He's holding his breath and keeping his body as still as possible.

The voice sounds farther away when Shrek yells, _"I'm gonna find ya, and when I do you're in for it. You were my bitch the very second you drank my swamp that Lord Farquaad gave you!"_

Dan visibly startles. _What did he just say?_ Does this mean he is marked or something, is he claimed now, Dan thinks. This is crazy, what did that dumb ogre do to him?! Dan stays in the same spot for fifteen minutes to make sure that Shrek is definitely gone. Dan looks around then heaves his body up, he notices that it looks around noon. He heads in the direction he thinks is away from Shrek's house. He's walking through the forest and admiring how beautiful it is. The trees are spread evenly, some are even apple trees. When Dan notices that, a small smile creeps up on his face, just now realizing how hungry he is.

He reaches up to pick one then takes a bite. It tastes amazing, probably the best apple he has ever had. All kinds of birds are chirping as he continues to walk through the forest. Dan's kind of happy right now despite all of what is going on. 'If only I was here on holiday and not forced and taken by my will,' he thinks to himself lightheartedly.

Dan finishes the apple and and throws it off to the side. He sees something in the distance, he can't tell so he slowly makes his way to it. When he realizes what it is he internally screams.

"A lake!" Dan yells in happiness and relief. He walks up to it and it's surprisingly very clean. Dan is so relieved that he can finally wash his body off. The past 24 hours he has felt the most dirty then he has in his entire life. Dan looks around as he takes his shirt off and folds it, putting it down near the edge of the lake. Next his underwear. This part not so easy, just the thought of doing so brings flashbacks of what happened not even twelve hours ago. Reluctantly he takes them off though and does the same to it as he did to his shirt. He takes a look at his body. His eyes widen in shock as he actually sees the mark Shrek made on him. Dark blue bruises litter his hips and the start of some red finger shaped ones on his wrists. He looks farther down to see a small streak of dried green semen on his thigh and a little smear of something red the more he spreads his thighs. _B_ _lood_. Dan's eyes are filling up with tears. He stops looking at it and stares deep into his reflection from the water. He sits down at the edge cross legged. Staring at his face, Dan feels different. Like he isn't whole anymore, it feels like someone ripped a very vital piece of him off and threw it away.  _Stop it._ Dan thinks. "You just need to get washed is all," he weakly mumbles to himself.

He slowly enters the water, wincing from the water making the cuts on his feet sting. The water's a nice temperature since it's still early September. He walks in until his feet can no longer touch the ground and he has to tread water. He submerges his head to try his best to wash his hair. He really wishes he had body wash and shampoo, but he will have to work with what he has. He pops his head back up and runs his hands all over his body to rub off anything. When he goes to wash his bum he yelps in pain. His hole feel puffy and hurts, stings. When he thinks he has done a good enough job he just floats around on his back, leisurely swimming around.

"Hey!" a voice calls. Dan's eyes go big as saucers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello


	3. Chapter 3

Dan quickly turns around breathing slowly but his face is red and his heart is pounding. He looks to see where the voice is coming from but to his avail, nobody is there. He tries to focus his eyes more because he knows damn well that someone just shouted _'hey'_ at him. He's looking around, and there! That definitely wasn't there before....

 

"Is that a fucking donkey", Dan says harshly in disbelief.

 

"Hello! It's about time you noticed me!", the donkey says.

 

Okay. So a fucking talking donkey. So a flying carriage and a fairy got him here, literal Shrek is real, and now a fucking talking donkey. Dan's not even too shocked. He's just gonna go along with this all. He wishes this was a dream and he would wake up from all this but he knows that's not the case.

 

"Um, h-hi, what are doing here?" Dan asks.

 

"I was just walkin around and saw you in the water, so I thought I'd say hi." The donkey responds a little too cheerfully. "So are you gonna get out of there?"

 

Dan sputters, "uh, well, yeah I mean." Dan stares blankly for a second. "I kinda don't have any clothes on, so if you could look away.."

 

"OH! Yeah sure, I'm just gonna turn around here. Tell me when your done!"

 

Dan chuckles to himself, 'this donkey has too much energy.' He thinks.

 

He makes his way to the edge and puts his clothes on as fast as he can. Due to him just getting out of a lake he's soaking wet. So his clothes are damp and sticking to him. He shakes his hair out and squeezes the ends to get some water out. Dan hopes that this donkey will be his friend because at the moment he's feeling lonely and really needs company. He seems friendly and interested in him.

 

"I'm done", Dan raises his voice a bit.

 

The donkey turns around and greets him with a toothy smile. "What's your name?" he asks.

 

"I'm Dan and your name is?" Dan asks.

 

"You can just call me Donkey" he says kindly with a smile.

 

"Okay, cool", Dan says in a small voice.

 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Donkey asks. "Sure, but I don't have shoes, if that's alright." Dan replies. 

 

"We can just walk on the softer grass then." Donkey started walking around the waters edge a few feet from where it actually starts. Dan follows next to him letting his mind wander, when he realizes that Donkey stopped walking. He turns around to see him starring at him intently, eyebrows knit together slowly looking him up and down. His eyes focus on his cut up feet, the red and blue bruises on his wrists, the look of hopelessness in his eyes and the bags under them, and his overall lack of clothes. "So, you look battered." Dan's face drops, his mouth slack. "Uh- I, is that a question?" Dan stutters out. Dan hugs his arms to his body, his subconscious trying to comfort and protect him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

 


End file.
